leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ScraftyLeague/Graves Reloaded
OLD DESTINY= } |crit_mod= } |dam_base=70 |dam_lvl=3.5 |arm_base=33 |arm_lvl=3.4 |mr_base=30 |mr_lvl=1 |hp_base=555 |hp_lvl=92 |hp5_base=8 |hp5_lvl=0.7 |mp_base=325 |mp_lvl=40 |mp5_base=8 |mp5_lvl=0.7 |resource=Mana |image=Graves_OriginalSquare.png |image2=Graves_OriginalSquare.png |background=Graves_OriginalSkin_old.jpg |title=The Outlaw |herotype= } |alttype= } |role=Specialist |date=2011-10-19 |patch=V1.0.0.127 |changes=V5.8 |difficulty=2 |damage=3 |toughness=2 |control=1 |mobility=2 |utility=2 |style=20 |be=4800 |rp=880 }} |-|NEW DESTINY= Graves' original gun that has 525 range and behaves like other basic attacks. |icon = Destiny.png |icon2 = Graves_OriginalSquare_old.png |description3 = Graves' new gun that has 425 range and has unique properties. |icon3 = Graves_OriginalSquare.png }} OLD DESTINY= and every second if he has dealt or taken damage in the last 3 seconds, stacking up to 10 times for a maximum bonus resistances. |targeting = True Grit is a self-targeted buff. |additional = All True Grit stacks are lost after 3 seconds. |video = }} Graves fires three bullets in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies in their path. |description2 = Enemies at close range can be hit by multiple bullets, with each one beyond the first dealing 50% reduced damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}}| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1000 |targeting = Buckshot is a conic area of effect. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = |video = }} Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon impact and creating a cloud of smoke for 4 seconds, which and enemies within. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | | }} |targeting = Smoke Screen is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage but not prevent the nearsight or the slow. |additional = * The affected enemy will also lose all shared vision from allied champions, wards, etc. (the lost will resemble the fog of war) * Affected champions being attacked from range while inside the smoke screen will gain sight of their attacker (as if the latter was hiding in brush) |video = }} Graves dashes in the target direction, gaining for 4 seconds. |description2 = Each basic attack against a non-structure reduces Quickdraw's cooldown by 1 second. |leveling = %|attack speed}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |range = 425 |targeting = Quickdraw is a direction-targeted dash with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Quickdraw's cooldown is reduced by attacking wards. * will allow Graves to reduce Quickdraw's cooldown by up to 3 seconds per basic attack ( attack speed will enable Graves to refresh Quickdraw's cooldown fast enough to be continually active) |video = }} Graves fires an explosive shell in a straight line, dealing heavy physical damage to every non-champion enemy it passes through, as well as the first enemy champion it collides with. |description2 = After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range, the shell explodes, dealing 80% of its original damage in a cone. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Collateral Damage is a direction-targeted ability with a conic area of effect component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = single, aoe |spelleffects-single = The initial impact |spelleffects-aoe = The explosion |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block all damage from the ability but will not prevent the shell from detonating. |additional = * Champions hit directly by the shell are not damaged by the subsequent detonation. * Minions and monsters in the shell's path take the same damage a champion would when directly hit (but do not detonate it) |video = }} |-|NEW DESTINY= Graves' basic attacks consume ammunition for . He will over a few seconds after expending all shells or withholding leftover shells for a while, with the time being reduced by Graves' level and }}. |description2 = A sprays in a cone, one dealing AD}} }} plus AD}} damage}}for each beyond the first, up to a maximum of AD}} . Pellets deal 25% reduced damage against . |description3 = spray over a 50% wider cone with each one dealing bonus physical damage}}. |description4 = collide into the first enemy unit or structure they hit. Non-champion units hit by more than one are . Each applies on-hit effects, but enemies are affected by them once per . |angle = |Estimated standard shot}} / |Estimated critical shot}} |targeting = Passive |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spelleffects = Special |spellshield = False |onhiteffects = True |occurrence = On-hit |parry = True |projectile = True |notes = * Applies to primary target and to all other targets hit by subsequent pellets. * The in-game HUD displays Graves' reload speed in place of his attack speed. This is a visual bug, and his attack speed behaves normally. * His reload speed is in the form of reloads per second: ** Graves' bonus attack speed growth and the cap affect his reload speed, making his more worth after each level. ** Reload speed: Scales less the more attack speed you have until (not included growth). Going over that will decrease the reload speed until capping at . ** The time after firing both shells and the time before reloading while sitting on one shell are the same, of seconds. They're then reduced by , to a minimum of • Time Cap = 1 / Reload Speed Cap. • Reload Speed Cap = 0.651 + ~0.014 per level, up to 0.891.}} seconds. *** Reload speed at 150% bonus attack speed: . * The reload time with one shell is seconds. * On-hit effects have a variety of interactions with New Destiny: ** Charge based on-hit effects like or cooldown based on-hit effects like will apply to the first target hit, and are not guaranteed to affect his attack target. ** On-Action Effects such as and will be triggered, and still obey their standard target-acquisition rules. can select secondary targets that are also damaged by Graves' attacks. ** will affect all enemies hit, applying on-hit effects twice to each of them. ** will apply 1 stack to the enemy each individual pellet hits, stacking multiple times if multiple pellets hit the same target. * critical damage reduction will apply to every pellet. * Given the right circumstances pellets can go around and beyond the intended target thus damaging other enemies. ** If Graves is pellets will fly (still in a cone) in a random direction (excluding his target's) but he can still damage nearby enemy units hit by pellets. * Structures will intercept and be hit by multiple pellets, as with other valid targets. ** Units that take modified damage ( ) can only be damaged by one pellet per attack and will not intercept additional ones. }} Graves fires a round in the target direction that deals to all enemies it passes through and leaves behind a powder trail. |leveling = }} |description2 = After 2 seconds or after upon impacting with a structure or terrain, the round detonates dealing to all enemies in a wide perpendicular area and in a reverse wave along the powder trail. |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}}|Total Damage| % bonus AD)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 925 |targeting = Ground / Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spelleffects = spellaoe |spellshield = Special |projectile = Special |notes = * can only block one instance of the ability's damage. * will destroy the projectile entirely and mitigate all effects, including the trail on the ground. * is considered to be terrain for the purposes of the projectile, triggering its second effect. }} After a -second delay, Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area, dealing and enemies upon impact by 50% for seconds. |leveling = }} |description2 = The canister creates a cloud of smoke for 4 seconds that applies of outside the area to all enemies within. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 950 |effect radius= 250 |projectile = true |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = spellaoe |spellshield = Special |notes = * will block the instance of damage, but will not mitigate the persistent . * Despite being classified as crowd control for the purposes of , crowd control immunity will not resist . }} Graves in the target direction, resetting his basic attack timer and reloading one while gaining a stack of True Grit for 4 seconds, stacking up to 8 times. Dashing towards an enemy grants 2 stacks of True Grit. |description2 = Quickdraw's is reduced by seconds for every impacting an enemy. |description3 = Graves gains }}. Attacks versus non-minions will refresh the duration of True Grit. |leveling3 = |armor}}|Maximum Armor| |armor}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |target range = 425 |targeting = Direction |affects = Self |damagetype = |yvideo = |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes = * No additional details. }} Graves fires an explosive shell in the target direction which deals while also in the opposite direction. |leveling = |Explosion Physical Damage| }} |description2 = After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range, the shell explodes to deal 80% of its original damage in a cone. The same unit cannot be damaged by both the shell and the explosion. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |target range = 1000 |effect radius= 800 |angle = |Estimated}} |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies / Self |damagetype = Physical |yvideo = |spelleffects = Special |spellshield = True |projectile = True |knockdown = True |grounded = True |notes = * Applies to the target hit by the shell and to targets within the explosion. }} Category:Custom champions